Never Should Have Ignored Him
by willam
Summary: Catwoman ep., told in Tommy's P.O.V. A New Alpha Male and an Old Freind of Merton's comes around to challenge Tommy's Love for him. Tommy has a choice. The girl of his dreams or the man he Loves.
1. Chapter 1

Never should have ignored him.

I shoved Merton out of his seat, desperate to be paired with Carol. He stumbled and up righted himself, looking around for a seat now that Carol had taken his. The teacher noticed and was about to pair him with TnT when another student walked through the door.

He was tall and pale, with hair darker then Merton's and eyes to match. He looked around and spotted Merton (and everyone else for that matter) staring at him. He looked puzzled for a second, and then he smiled.

"Merton!" he exclaimed happily in broken English. "It's me! Alain? Alain Cognac?"

Merton paused, possibly considering the situation, then his face broke into a smile.

"Bonjour Alain! Ca va?" Alain grinned and moved forward to hug him. I felt the wolf growl from somewhere inside me. I was puzzled for a moment and then I realized that I was jealous, an emotion I really had no business feeling considering I _had _been the one to throw Merton out of his seat. I could still see the look of bewildered betrayal on his beautifully pale features.

My brain ground to a halt. Had I just called Merton, my _best friend_, beautiful. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and focused on what the teacher was saying.

"Well… since you already know him I suppose that Mr. Dingle can show you around and be your partner for this assignment. Be sure not to frighten him with all that occult nonsense. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Ma'am." Merton answered solemnly. Then the bell rang and he and Alain headed toward the door.

"Frighten me?" Alain questioned. "She would eh…flip if she knew I was a…."

I watched them jealously at lunch, totally ignoring Carol and then Stacy as they both attempted to catch my attention.

They were sitting WAY too close for my taste, intimately laughing over something Merton had said. Alain brushed his fingers lightly over Merton's cheek and Merton turned toward him looking adorably bewildered.

Alain leaned forward the last few inches and their lips met in a light, short chaste kiss.

The wolf Roared.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tommy slammed him into the row of lockers, wanting to wipe the smirk right off his smug face. He growled and punched him in the gut. As he doubled over Tommy leaned into his ear.

"Listen and listen good, alright _Alain_? NO ONE touches my things, ESPECIALLY my Merton. Understand?"

Alain choked out a laugh.

"_Your _Merton? What, is that just till another pretty girl comes along?"

Tommy let go and stepped back shocked. Alain knocked him off his feet, and bent over him to whisper in his ear.

"As for him being your property I didn't see your name on him……._anywhere_."

Tommy growled and pounced, but Alain stepped neatly aside and grabbed him by the scruff of the neck, unaware of the crowd that had begun to gather. He bent close again.

"You better learn to control your anger before it gets you in some REAL trouble ok….puppy?" the taller male's eyes flashed yellow and Tommy whimpered and shrunk back. Alain dropped him and pushed his way through the crowd to wrap an arm around Merton's shoulders as he exited the library, too caught up in his book to notice his friend on the floor.

III

Tommy couldn't focus on football.

Which was a first.

He kept seeing flashes of white, which he worried about until someone else commented on how the freaker was making out with the weirdo exchange student under the bleachers.

_So it's Merton's skin I've been seeing…_

Tommy's claws unsheathed and popped the ball, scaring _him_ more then anyone else.

It would have been fine if that had been it.

But no.

Now, his wolfish hearing was picking up Merton's exited little mewls as Alain touched him and he could smell arousal and victory coming from the other male.

_Damn him. He did it on purpose._

Tommy popped another ball, causing the coach to begin to curse the manufacturers.

III

Tommy crouched in the bushes outside Merton's window.

He didn't think of it as stalking.

He thought of it as protectively watching over him. Obsessively.

He peeked through the window again, trying to see where they were. Merton had stumbled into the shower about an hour ago. Alain had waited about 15 minutes, then followed him in. Soon his ears began twitching in time to the impassioned moans coming from the lair's shower. There was a small crashing and Tommy's ears perked up. Merton came stumbling out, still damp from the shower and as erect as a man could be. Alain followed and pushed him onto the bed. Merton looked deliciously pale against the dark satin of his sheets.

Tommy shuffled closer to the window.

Alain kissed Merton passionately and Merton parted his lips allowing the violent kissing to deepen. Alain found his erection and Merton broke the kiss with a gasp, arching up against the agonizingly teasing hand. The longer male grinned against the pale skin of Merton's throat and began to lick and kiss him there. Merton moaned and spread his legs farther inviting Alain to his most private entrance. Alain sunk his teeth into the soft skin of Merton's neck, causing Merton to hiss and whimper and Tommy to growl. Alain shushed him and began to sooth the skin, which he had raised a welt upon. It would probably bruise tomorrow. He then slide in between Merton's twitching thighs, taking his hardened sex into his hand and slowly bringing him to the edge.

Merton came screaming Tommy's name.

Tommy peeked in, very shocked by what he heard. Alain had extracted himself from the bed and was pulling on his clothes even as Merton tried to pull them off again, begging him to stay, promising to do better. Alain turned around and kissed him on the forehead, then on the lips, promising to see him in the morning and promising he wasn't mad. Smiling he hugged Merton and left by the back door.

Where he found Tommy.

He looked momentarily shocked, then his smirk fell back into place.

"I suppose you liked what you heard eh puppy?" Alain considered him for a moment.

"Perhaps he does belong to you."

Tommy swelled with happiness for a moment.

"Oh don't worry Tommy," Alain said smirking again.

"He will be mine again soon enough."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I sat in the Occult section of the library, trying to find things on werewolf mating and seeing if I had any sway in this situation.

Jem, the librarian who ran the Occult and Supernatural section wandered over to talk to me. I liked Jem. He wasn't like the rest of the librarians, glaring at us teenagers like we were about to smash something. He was Merton's first and pretty much only friend before me.

Plus he looked really cool.

He had shoulder length, light brown hair- complete with bright red streaks- a plug in his right ear and a fang in his left. He dressed like a rocker, but had the wisest advice I had ever gotten from anyone.

"Hey fluffy." He said as greeting, totally mellow. He knew I was a werewolf and I knew he was a dragon. And we both knew we could trust the other- and Merton- with these dark secrets and ultimately our lives.

He spun the chair around and back-facing-front sat down in it. "Where's Jingles?" His pet name for Merton. I told him the whole story about the past week and a half. As I spoke, he looked slightly past me. If anyone else had done it I had thought they were ignoring me, but I knew that this was how Jem thought about things.

He stood.

"So you're considering claiming Merton as you mate?"

"I guess."

He motioned me toward the staff lounge. I stood up and followed him. He often brought Merton and me in here when we needed to speak privately.

The other librarian, an old woman who had recently taken over geography, glared at us.

Jem glared right back.

She left.

He snagged two cokes from the mini fridge and, tossing one to me, we crashed on the couch.

"Well I know what you want to do, and I know what this new Alpha wants……but did ether of you stop to ask Merton what he wanted?"

This startled me.

"W-well no, I guess we didn't."

He stood and stretched his shirt riding up to his nipples and revealing the brilliantly done red and black dragon tattoo winding its way around his torso. He walked back out to his section and I trotted after him.

Another boy, someone I recognized from school, approached him.

"Excuse me, do you have anything on Witchcraft?" Jem looked the boy up and down.

Then shook his head.

"Nope. Sorry."

"This is a library, you've gotta have at least one book."

"Nope. I sent them away to be mended. They were old. They haven't come back yet. Try this." He handed the boy a book on tarot. The boy walked away looking puzzled.

Jem then snatched the Hardy Boys book out of the hands of another young man passing and thrust _Wicca Through the Ages _at him instead.

"It's good." He promised. Then he motioned for me to follow. Jem had a way of sensing people's place in life and offered books accordingly. When I had done a project on supernatural creatures in fourth grade he recommended a book on werewolves.

Go Figure.

III

I read the book Jem had given me that night. Merton couldn't help me so I'd have to do the research myself.

The one he had given me had mostly information about werewolf mating rituals and pack order. There were several unappetizing pictures of twisted, bloody dances of sorts, which turned out to be called ordeals and were how the alpha was chosen if the alpha was taken by the jaws of the moon (died naturally). If the alpha was taken by the jaws of another wolf (beaten in an ordeal or challenge) then the winner took over control of the pack.

I moved into the mating section.

_As soon as the Alpha is chosen he claims every member of the pack, including the males. It is done while the other members of the pack are in their skin, making them more venerable than when they are in their fur. This is to humiliate and humble, to put a stop to any considered revolts by causing the other wolves in the pack to fear the new Alpha. The Alpha then goes through and claims approximately five of the other wolves to be his harem. Then, a favorite is chosen from these five to be his mate. It is usually the strongest, fastest or smartest of the group. Any wolf wishing to claim one of the harem as a mate must ask the Alpha's permission. If they are permitted they must allow the Alpha full rights to the wolf (meaning the Alpha can do whatever he wants even though the other wolves are mated). If not they must challenge the Alpha for them._

_If another wolf wishes to claim the Favorite as a mate, they must fight the Alpha for both the Wolf ( or human in a few vaguely recorded cases) and the title of Alpha._

_The wolf is almost always killed._

It went on to describe denning ( making a den) and whelping ( making puppies).

Beside the page there was a full size illustration of the hugest wolf I had ever seen buried in the writhing human form laying beneath his paws. It looked very humiliating.

I started to pray that I was stronger then Alain.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I let myself quietly into the lair, sniffing for Alain. He hadn't been there that day.

Merton was sitting at his computer, contemplating something. He jumped slightly when I spoke.

"Hey buddy, what you lookin' at?"

"T-Tommy! You scared me." He smiled softly. "I haven't seen you in forever."

I moved to sit next to him.

"You've been kinda busy...I decided to give you some space, you know? Let you make more friends?"

He looked a little sad. "I thought I was ok with just you..." he shrugged and offered me a canister of jerky. "Want one?"

I grinned. "You know it."

We munched happily for a while, me watching him surf gothic forums over his shoulder. I started to grow restless the longer I sat there. I had to tell him, had to make sure I was doing the right thing, learning what it was HE wanted, something both Alain and myself had failed to do so far.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a sec Merton? About something important?"

"Sure Big Guy, anything." He looked worried. "You ok?"

"Ya...well, no." I shifted in my chair and tried to look him in the eye. "See, there's this...well I really like this person, and I don't really know what to say, or how to tell them how I feel and..." I trailed off, failing to find the words to describe how much I needed him.

Again, for whatever reason he looked sad. "It's that Carol girl right? I've seen you with her a lot lately."

"No, it's ...someone else." I shrugged it off. "Can I ask what's up with you and Alain? I mean are you two involved or what?"

Merton got a far-away look and he leaned back in his chair, getting more comfortable. "About a year before I made friends with you I took a summer trip to France. I met Alain while I was visiting the Louvre, and we got to talking. He took me out for coffee and then...we went back to his apartment." He narrowed his eyes, as if thinking about something he would rather forget. "Looking back it was a bad idea, but then...I thought it was just a bit of fun. He thought it was more. He started getting obsessive. He said he was better, so I thought I'd give him another chance. Problem is, now he REALLY thinks I'm his mate."

"You ARE my mate."

Alain stepped through the door softly, holding Merton's eyes with his own. I moved to protect him when the other three men appeared behind him. Merton made a funny noise in the back of his throat.

"It's not his fault Alain. I lead him on." I shot a look at Merton, trying to understand what my friend was saying. Alain stepped toward him, casually grabbing his shoulder.

"I think you need some sleep." He squeezed the pressure point and Merton passed out. I growled at him and he laughed.

"You know the rules now puppy, you can't claim ignorance. You attack me now and I have the right to kill you." He passed Merton to one of the guys behind him. "You want him, you have to challenge me. The full moon is in three days. You want him, I'll see you then."

I felt the wolf reach out to prop me up as the loss of Merton began to steal my strength. I heard myself speak, but I could barely believe that the voice was mine. The wolf's vocals had meshed with mine to create a scratchy, strained-sounding growl.

"You're on Wolf-boy."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N Written using we because the majority of this chapter is the wolf speaking through Tommy.

We went to school like normal, telling the teachers Merton was sick. They bought it, but the mother is sharper. She wouldn't leave it alone. Why were we so distant? Are we sick? Did we have a fight with Merton? I laughed in her face and Tommy scolded me from somewhere inside.

We had to skip football practise. It made Tommy sad, but I couldn't do it without using my strength and speed by accident. He knew I was right but he still pouted for a while. Instead we went to the weight room. I hadn't really ever been in control of the body and needed to know our limits. Alain wouldn't give up a mate like Merton easily. We would have to fight tooth and nail for him.

As we worked out I had time to think. Merton was a human, but Tommy cared so much for him. And he hadn't cared when he found out about me. He had stayed friends with us. He loved both of us, all of Tommy. Tommy loved him and I was beginning to see why. He wasn't Stacey, who was only in love with human Tommy, or Carol, who was only obsessed with the wolf. Plus he was smart, and funny in his own way, caring, sensitive. I shelved the weight and sat up.

_I think you're falling in love with him too._

_**I think you may be right.**_

III

We went home early on Friday, playing ill, so that we could have some time to rest before sunset and the challenge. We munched on anything vaguely resembling meat, as well as most of the peanut butter in the house. Then we burrowed back into the nest of blankets on our bed. Our thoughts drifted to Merton and I rubbed at the pressure behind our zipper.

_**Now is NOT the time to get distracted by hormones**__** Little One.**_

_I know but...admit it. You're feeling it too._

I pulled us out of bed and into a cold shower.

III

We arrived at the clearing a few minutes before sundown. Alain and his friends were already there with Merton. He was tied naked on a hastily erected altar and decorated with flowers. A gag and blindfold limited his senses, so that he would have no idea of the outcome of the fight until the victor claimed their prize. He smelled quite tantalizing; they must have found some bitch-scent to rub on him. When the prize is in heat the fighters are always more viscous. We stepped into the centre of the clearing and turned to watch the sun go down. Alain stood beside us. Our claws unsheathed and I slid one across our palm, drawing blood. Alain did the same and we shook, mixing the blood.

_**To **__**share**__** the strength. **_I informed Tommy, who was very confused at this point.

_Why are we helping him?_

_**It's more tradition than anything else, don't worry. We're not REALLY helping him.**_

We split and stalked back to our separate ends of the field. Alain began to strip and we followed suit. This would be a change more complete and totally different than any Tommy had experienced so far. Since I was the one in control of our body now we would be largely wolf, which gave us an advantage as I would be able to move us faster and we would be able to take more punishment.

I felt the change begin in our stomach, the familiar knot. Our knees reversed direction and fur began sprouting on our chest and the backs of our hands. Tommy began to panic and the change ground to a stop. The pain was intense and I gritted our sprouting fangs against it.

_**I need you to relax Little One. It's alright, trust me.**_

_But it hurts._

_**I **__**know, let me be strong for us. It will be over soon. I need you calm, I need you to control the instincts once they kick in. I don't want to kill if we don't have to, and I'm hoping Alain won't be able to control himself. It gives us the edge. Do you understand?**_

_Yes, I'll try._

_**Good Boy.**_

He slowly let go and bit by bit the change finished itself. Once it was complete the instincts were instant.

fightfoodbloodsexbitescratchkillhuntDO.IT.RIGHT.NOW!

I heard Tommy gasp in the back of my head. It must have been overwhelming for him, so many stimulants at once. Plus now our hyper-sensitive hearing, smell and sight kicked in, exposing him to a world he never knew existed. We could see the flea crawling through the chest hair on the man 20 feet away, smell the Burger King half a mile away and hear the rumble of the trains in the train yard on the other side of town.

His indulgence was short lived however, as Alain came barrelling into us. The shock made Tommy let go completely and for a moment I was fighting by myself. I tucked my muzzle in my chest to protect my throat and took a swipe at Alain's belly with my half-formed paw. He knocked me down, jaws fighting to find purchase on my face.

_**He's trying to blind us!**_

Tommy came back to himself and assessed the situation. I felt him move in on control of our body and I let him do what he wanted with us. He squared our shoulders and spread our legs to get more balance. Using a routine from football practise he got under Alain and THREW him a good 15 feet. The sound he made! He was furious with us. I didn't even see him cross the ground. He was suddenly just THERE. He easily over powered us with a fury of swipes and lunges. Teeth and fangs and fur all blended together.

He was on top of us, holding us down without effort, breathing putrid breath in our face. Looking in his eyes there was no trace of humanity left. He made his fatal mistake then. He gloated.

"I think maybe Merton's too much trouble to keep as a mate. I think I should put him down...what do you think? Hmmm yes I think that's a good idea." His golden eyes flashed as he smirked evilly. "Though, of course, not before I've had a little fun with him."

We're still not sure which one of us snapped, but one second Alain was on top of us laughing and the next we were watching the life fade out of his eyes, holding his intestines in our hands. His friends, warriors that they were, promptly stuck their tails between their legs and took off.

We got to our feet and stumbled on half-wolf legs to Merton. We reached out to stroke his forehead and effectively smeared Alain's blood all over him. A muffled scream came through the gag and he tried to squirm away from us. He didn't know who had won him. We continued to stroke his head, not caring about blood we could easily wash away later. His nostrils flared, taking in our scent. He relaxed and leaned into the touch, realizing it was us.

We smiled down at him and bent to take him in our arms.

He shivered against us.

_He's cold._

I let the change retreat enough so I could speak.

"Let's get you inside baby."

A/N Smex scene coming in next (and final)chapter. COMING SOON! PROMISE!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N Same as previous chapter.

WARNING! Slight bestiality as Tommy is in wolf form for some of the sex.

Tommy's voice drifted lazily at me from somewhere within.

_How do we get him home?_

We blinked and turned to Alain.

_**Well, I doubt he'll be using HIS car for a while.**_

"We'll be right back. Promise."

We shuffled over to Alain's clothes and rustled around till we found his keychain. Having found it we went back to Merton and gathered him up again. I had trouble balancing him in arms shortened by the change, so a lifted him and slung him gently over our shoulder. It wasn't hard to see Alain's car, since it was the only one left. I tucked him gently into the passenger side, buckling his belt for him before going over to settle in behind the wheel.

"We'll get back to the lair and get you something to wear and then we'll tuck you into bed and warm you up." We shifted slightly to get at the pedals. The seatbelt was out of the question. We weren't even close to human proportions and the need to protect Merton wasn't letting me retreat into human form.

_Hope we don't get pulled over._

Merton shifted, trying to get more comfortable.

"I'd like to untie you, but I'm afraid to cut you. Our hands aren't exactly the best for doing things like that right now."

He nodded and rubbed the top of his head against our shoulder briefly. We smiled and took a paw off the wheel to rub his knee.

III

We got to the lair without incident, but now we- a half-teenager, half-wolf having trouble standing on his own- had to smuggle a bound and naked Merton into the basement of the house were his parents were sleeping. Without being seen.

_**This night just gets better and better.**_

We quietly shuffled around to the other side of the car and pulled Merton against our chest. We left the door of the car open and the keys on the seat. Hopefully someone would steal it and lead the police away from us. We carried Merton carefully around to the back of the house and let us in. Unfortunately for us I turned out not to know our own strength and popped the door right off its hinges.

"Sorry Merton. I'll fix that for you."

We lay him on the bed and settled the door back into the frame. Then we sniffed around looking for any surprises Alain might have left us, as well as a knife of some kind so we could cut Merton loose. Finding nothing dangerous, as well as an athame sitting on Merton's desk we turned back.

"Sorry, but I've got to use one of you tools alright?"

Merton nodded and we started to cut him free. As soon as his hands were released he started grabbing at the blindfold. We held our breath, waiting to see how he would react to the new more wolfish look. He blinked a couple times, and then reached up to rub his hand gently over the downy fur on our face. He smiled softly.

"You're beautiful."

Our lips pulled back from fangs in what we hoped look like a smile. Then we bent our head and tried to kiss him. But we didn't really have any lips to press to his.

Our muzzle bounced roughly off his face and he winced. We tried again and again, getting nowhere and we began to get frustrated.

Merton giggled at us and grabbed the sides of our face. "Come here." He held us still and pressed his lips gently against the end of our muzzle. Our paws reached out and our claws dug into his shoulders a little. He gasped, opening his mouth and we took the opportunity, slipping our tongue out and into his mouth.

It was by no means a tidy kiss. A dog's tongue is too long for its own mouth, let alone to be in a smaller creature's. But Merton loved every second. He moaned and leaned back, taking us with him, opening his mouth wider, letting us explore him as much as we wanted. We felt his hands stroke our fur gently and we raked our claws down his chest, making him shiver.

_You can handle this I think. I wouldn't know what to do. Just don't tucker him out too much, I still want a turn._

Tommy retreated and I was left alone with Merton. I growled softly and ran my tongue all over his chest, tasting his sweat and nibbling gently on his nipples. I concentrated and my muzzle shortened enough for lips to appear and I kissed him hungrily. He accepted me readily and played with my nipples as I whimpered into his neck. I felt him shift away from me and I panicked, trying to find purchase on his flesh without breaking it. He rubbed my muzzle gently, calming me.

"It's alright, I'm right here."

He slid down the bed until he was under my swollen wolfhood. Reaching out with his tongue he tasted me thoroughly, tracing the vein and suckling on the head hungrily. When my taste hit his tongue he moaned and grabbed my hips. He lifted his head and tried to take me deeper, but he gagged and had to let it slip out of his mouth. He stroked me and writhed under me, lapping up the precum as soon as it showed at the tip.

"God, you're so big. Oh Tommy. Oh I want you in me so bad"

I ripped his hand off my cock-nearly spelling the end for me-and dragged him back up the bed. I crushed my lips to his and then pulled away. Stooping over him I pressed my claws into his throat and moved the other set down to press into his belly. He reclined his head and arched into me, offering himself up to his death. His eyes never left my face and his gaze never wavered.

"I trust you."

I let out a short, strangled howl and grabbed him by the shoulders. I flipped him over, slamming him back down onto the bed on his stomach, momentarily knocking the wind out of him. I ran my tongue up and down his back now, tasting the sweat there. I moved lower and used my tongue to gently trace the entrance to his body. He gasped and moaned, arching back into me, welcoming me to do what I then did, plunging my tongue into his tight heat.

I snuffled my way back up his body, taking in the scent I had come to identify with Merton. Then, placing my cock at his entrance, I closed my jaws around the back of his neck, like you do while rutting with a bitch in heat. Merton moaned, welcoming it and the hardness resting against his back side. I slipped in slowly, feeling him envelope me, revelling in how completely he was giving himself over. I thrust into him gently, fighting the urge to just pound him into the mattress. He was a puddle under my paws.

"Wait, Tommy stop."

I whimpered, nosing at him. Had I done something wrong? Had I hurt him? He had been enjoying it so far.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean once you do...wolfs mate for life."

I growled softly, rolling my eyes. I pulled out of him and flipped him back over onto his back. Since I couldn't speak I just looked at him, showing him with my eyes and gentle touches how much he meant to both of us. He smiled and reached up, taking my face in his hands and kissing me deeply again. I thrust into him, swallowing his gasp, and continued to thrust hard and deep, not giving him a chance to question it again.

As I felt him get closer to completion I lifted him into my lap, thrusting upwards into his willing body. I ran a claw gently over the head of his cock, and he shuddered, the proof f his pleasure spilling onto my paw. I cleaned it quickly, continuing to thrust and I moved a hand to his back. As my orgasm came I unsheathed my claws and swiped them down his back, triggering another orgasm from him and marking him as our forever.

The cuts healed instantly into mating scars and he collapsed against me, the tremors of pleasure still running through his body. I lowered his tired body to the bed and lay down on top of him, being protective but also being careful not to crush him.

As we drifted off to sleep I let go. We had saved Merton and I was content to let Tommy control our life. I would be there if he needed me.

III

I woke up on top of Merton. I shifted so I could look down at myself. No tail, no extra hair, no latent whiskers of any kind. I smiled and snuffled a little bit. Good.

I went to burrow my face back in Merton's hair and I noticed the bite. It hadn't broken the skin, but we may have to deal with it in the future. I happily buried my face in the soft hair at the nape of his neck and breathed in his scent. He made a noise of pleasure at the back of his throat and turned over, smiling at me.

"Morning big guy."

I grinned.

"You smell really good." He cocked his head.

"What do I smell like?"

"Hmm. Like lemons and that cologne you love and deodorant and something exclusively... Merton. Plus right now you smell really turned on and funnily enough a lot like me."

It was his turn to grin as he wrapped his arms around my neck.

"Do I now?"

Our first good morning kiss was slow, passionate and open-mouthed. We both had horrible breath, but neither of us cared. I couldn't keep my hands off, running them everywhere, touching everything. I found the marks on his back and ran my fingers over them, electing a moan of pleasure from my smaller lover.

"You still owe me pay back for these."

"So I do."

He kissed me again and slid off the bed. He rummaged around for a little bit and resurfaced in a short while with something that looked like a glove equipped with metal claws. I raised my eyebrow.

"Kinky."

Merton smiled and returned to the bed. He pulled me back on top of him, running the claws gently down the side of my face. I felt the tingle that followed.

"Those wouldn't happen to be silver tipped would they?"

"Not enough to poison you, just enough to make the marks last. Do you trust me?"

I nodded, remembering what he had done the previous night to show the wolf how much he trusted us. He spread his legs and pulled me down. I shook my head and flipped our positions. I looked up at him and smiled.

"I love you. I want to give you everything you gave me last night."

He smiled down at me and rubbed a hand gently over my hair. He prepared me slowly and caressingly, taking care to stretch me as much as possible. I was still a bit skittish when he lowered himself between my legs, but I looked at the love on his face and I knew I was doing the right thing. He took me gently, speeding up slowly and making sure I enjoyed. I felt myself getting close and I pulled myself up, giving him more room to get at my back. I came as he claimed me, my orgasm setting off his, but the pleasure didn't stop after that. The waves kept coming and coming. We shook and thrust against each other, supporting each other as we convulsed. When it finally stopped, Merton pulled out of me gently and helped me lay on the bed, curling up into my side.

"What was that exactly?!"

Merton stretched against me, grinning. "Multiple Orgasm."

"I like those, let's have more of those."

Merton laughed, leaning up to kiss me, and then snuggling into my chest.

"I killed for you last night you know. That's how much I love you. I'm never going to let anyone do anything you don't like to you ever again. Even if it's me."

He looked up at me, smiling a little sadly. "That's sweet baby, but I know you're never going to do that to me."

I kissed him again then held him against me as tightly as I could without cracking ribs.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Good. Cause now..." I traced one of his new scars gently with my nail. "You're stuck with me."

A/N Thanks so much for your support guys! Hoped you liked it! There is a sequel coming for this, (probably a lot farther down the line then this episode) so if anyone was disappointed by this ending don't worry, the next story might cheer you up! So thanks again. (REVIEWS EQUAL LOVE)


End file.
